


Please be cursed

by Kagato



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I wrote this as a joke to curse my Friend please don’t judge me, i did this within 2 hours please don’t question it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagato/pseuds/Kagato
Summary: Read it to find out... if you dare...Actually please don’t read this it’s only to curse my friend so please don’t read it.
Kudos: 3





	Please be cursed

**Author's Note:**

> You clicked on this why....

I stand outside the door, my heart pounding in my chest. I desperately want to run away but my body just won’t obey. Against my will I grasp the handle of the door, turning it and opening the door. The door creaks slightly as I push it open.

I enter and am greeted by the sight of two masterfully crafted porcelain birds pausing their conversation and turning to look at me.

Their beady soulless eyes stare into my soul as I enter, judging my worth. They catch a glimpse of the sins I have committed. And thus they spoke. 

“Your sin is...”

* * *

They resided in front of the fireplace, Elsa having casted a spell to prevent Olaf from melting.

They were stranded alone together in the middle of a wooden cabin, late at night. 

All alone. 

‘It’s really nice being with you, Elsa.’ Olaf said happily, turning to face Elsa with a big smile on his face. She smiled at him in return, a hidden desire burning in her eyes. 

Slowly, she reached a hand out towards him.

Elsa stroked his carrot nose lovingly, caressing it as she spoke.

‘You look like you would be delicious.’ She said, her eyes ravenously devouring his carrot nose.

‘Elsa?’ 

Her only response to him was a mysterious smile.

The next day.

As soon as the sun rose, Elsa was awoken by knocking on the door of the cabin.

“Elsa! You’re safe!” Anna burst into the room and hugged her elder sister.

Suddenly, she remembered. Wasn’t there supposed to be someone else with Elsa in this cabin?

“Huh? Where’s Olaf?”

Elsa’s only response to the question was a mysterious smile.

* * *

“This is your sin.” 

They’re beady eyes continuing to bore into the deepest depths of my soul, condemning me of my biggest sin.

“Acknowledge your sin and repent. Sinner.”

The black of their eyes starts to envelop the surroundings. I can feel my vision starting to swim as I try to formulate a response.

“I... I...” 

Suddenly, everything fades away to reveal a black nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’re cursed.


End file.
